Still Alive Just A Minute
by ClarenceSPN
Summary: "- Chui content que personne ait vue ça ... - Humm ... ? - Toi en train de .. de m'arracher mes fringues dans la pénombre d'une piscine, ça pourrait faire jaser ..."


Bonsoir tout le monde !  
>Bon je suis consciente que j'ai une "longue" fanfic sur SPN en cours et que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps mais j'ai un peu du mal a l'avancer ^^'<p>

Je previens direct que ce lemon est une "suite" a l'episode où Sherlock retrouve Moriarty et John dans une piscine et que ce dernier a des explosifs fixé au torse. *sry, don't remember le numero de l'episode :( *Il n'y aura aucuns spoil, si ce n'est ce qu'il se passe dans cet episode ^^

Disclamer: Les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ...

Rated: M et relation homosexuelle explicite, donc si tu n'aimes pas, passe ton chemin, jeune hobbit ;)

Euh .. Puis je crois que c'es tout aha Sry pour les fautes d'orthographes, il est tard et j'ai du mal -' De plus, c'est mon premier lemon donc soyez indulgent(e)s

Bonne leture ;)

Ils étaient là, tout les trois sur les bords de la piscine. John, les explosifs fixés sur le torse, Moriarty, visé par Sherlock, et enfin, Holmes, pointant son arme vers Jim, mais dans la ligne de mire d'un sniper..

"J'ai appris de source bien informée que je n'en ai pas, de cœur.

- Mais nous savons l'un et l'autre que ce n'est pas tout a fait vrai ... répliqua Jim, une pointe d'espièglerie dans la voix. Bon ! Vas falloir que j'me sauve ! J'ai été ravi d'ce petit échange !

- Et si j'vous tuait maintenant, là, tout de suite ?

- Vous pourriez savourer l'air de surprise sur mon visage, répondit Moriarty en joignant le mime aux paroles, parce que je serais surpris, Sherlock, très surpris. Et juste un tout petit peu ... Déçu. Et bien sur, votre plaisir ne durerait pas très longtemps .. Tchao, Sherlock Holmes ! Jim se retourna, et s'en alla ..

- Je vous aurait ! Tot ou tard ... !

- Non vous n'm'aurez pas ! entendit on au loin .."

La grille se ferma .. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Sherlock resta quelques instants le pistolet brandit, puis, une fois tout dangers écarté, il se dirigea en vitesse vers John.

"Bon ... ! Est ce que ça vas ? Demanda t il précipitamment.

- Oui .. Oui .. Oui, ça vas .. ça vas ... Watson avait l'air un peu perdu .. Encore sous le choc de l'émotion, tandis que Sherlock stafferait a lui retirer son manteau. Sherlock .. Sherlock ... ! Sherlock !" John se frotta la tête, un peu sonné et épuisé. Sherlock balança le manteau et les explosifs au loin et courut dans la direction ou étais partis Moriarty.

"Chui mort ... " laissa échapper John en se laissant tomber sur un des poteau de la piscine.

Le détective avait entre temps, fait le tour, et reviens auprès de son acolyte.

"Et toi, ça vas .. ? demanda John.

- Moi ? Ça vas ça vas .. Ça vas bien. C'que tu .. C'que tu as .. C'que tu as fais .. C'que tu as proposé de faire, c'étais .. C'étais bien ...

- Chui content que personne ait vue ça ...

- Humm ... ?

- Toi en train de .. de m'arracher mes fringues dans la pénombre d'une piscine, ça pourrait faire jaser ...

- C'est a peu prés tout ce que les gens savent faire ..." Sherlock se mit a rire, entraînant Watson a faire de même. Le brun s'approcha de John, et lui tendis la main pour le relever. Watson s'en saisit et il fut immédiatement attiré contre son colocataire. Surprit par cet élan, il eut un mouvement de recule. Sherlock, lui tenant toujours la main de ses grands doigts fins, attira la main de John, la posa dans son dos, et se rapprocha de son ami. Puis il vient lui susurrer a l'oreille. "C'est a peu près tout ce que les gens savent faire, mais pourquoi s'en préoccuper ... Alors que l'on pourrait simplement faire ce que l'on a envie l'un comme l'autre, depuis si longtemps ... ?

- Sherlock .. Je .. Tu dois être encore sous le choc ... Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ... ?

- Arrête de poser des questions et profite. Ce n'est pas toi qui devrait me dire ça, pourtant ... ?

- Sherlock ..."

En effet, le détective ne savais pas du tout pourquoi, mais il en avait envie. Et ce depuis quelques jours déjà. Il ne savais pas trop d'ou ça venait, ni pourquoi, mais c'étais là. Lorsqu'il était avec John, il était bien, lorsqu'il sentait son regard sur lui, il était heureux, mais des que John n'étais plus a ses cotes, alors il se sentait seul .. Peut être est ce pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer de lui parler, même lorsque John allais voir une de ses ennuyeuses conquêtes. Ça lui permettais de combler le vide de son absence, de faire comme s'il étais encore la. Avec lui. Et a cet instant, en entendant John lui dire qu'il venait de lui arracher ses fringues, ça avait eut en lui l'effet d'une bombe. Et la seule chose a laquelle il pensait maintenant, c'étais de sentir la peau de John contre la sienne.

Il ne laissa donc pas a John l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Il ramena ses deux mains sur l'arrière de la nuque de son ami et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'étais, certes pas très doux comme contact mais au moins, c'étais direct. John ne sut comment réagir et resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Sherlock, complètement perdu dans ces sensations qu'il découvrait a peine, ne réalisa pas que John ne bougeait pas, et il eut besoin de plus. Ainsi, il fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, puis sur son torse. Il les glissa sous son tee shirt et entrepris de découvrir cette partie de John qu'il ne connaissait pas .. Du moins, pas encore. C'est alors que le médecin remis les pieds sur terre. Les mains de Sherlock lui procuraient des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Bientôt, il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir et se laissa aller a la danse a laquelle se livrait Sherlock. Faisant lentement glisser la veste sur mesure de son colocataire, puis sa chemise, qu'il debouttonât lentement. Sherlock, sentant le désir monter, et les mains de son cher et tendre frôler sa peau a chaque bouton enlevé, laissa échapper, dans un souffle, le nom du médecin.

"John .. Oh ... C'est .. C'est tellement nouveau, mais ... mais tellement bon ...

- Chuuut .. Profite, et tais toi ..."

Les mains expertes de John finirent par retirer entièrement la chemise du détective, pour découvrir la peau blanche du torse de Sherlock. Il commença a caresser lentement les pectoraux finement dessinés de son colocataire, puis titilla ses tétons.

"Oh mon Dieu ... !

- Eh bien ... ? Depuis quand jures tu .. ? ria John en tirant légèrement la langue, comme une moquerie."

En voyant ça, le consultant ne put se retenir d'encadrer le visage de son médecin de ses mains, de plaquer a nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser farouchement. Il entrepris en même temps de finir ce qu'il avait commencé lorsque Moriarty étais partis; retirer le haut de John. Lorsque le torse musclé de son ami lui apparut, il se pressa contre lui et le plaqua contre le mur de la piscine. Puis, il s'agenouilla devant lui, et commença à défaire la boucle de ceinture de son amant. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant mais se laissait guider par son instinct. Ou bien est ce par son désir ... ? Toujours est il qu'il n'arrivait plus a réfléchir a ce qu'il fessait tellement son cerveau étais en ébullition. Une fois le pantalon de John baissé, il découvrit la bosse que formait déjà la virilité de son ami et la caressa doucement.

"Oh ... Sherlock ... C'est si bon ... Oh ... "

Il continua donc son chemin de sa main jusqu'à l'élastique noir qui tenait le caleçon en place. Il glissa ses doigts dessous et le fit descendre jusqu'à enlever entièrement le bas de son colocataire. Il se retrouva ainsi la tête devant l'objet de son désir, fièrement dressé devant lui. Sherlock fit passer ses doigts sur les testicules de John, puis remonta sa main sur sa hampe. En même temps qu'il fessait se mouvement de vas et viens, il sentait son pantalon devenir de plus en plus serré. Il approcha alors ses lèvres du sexe de John, et le pris en bouche.

"Aaaah ... Waw ... Sherlock ... Tu ne t'imagines pas .. Ooooh .. Le nombre de fois aaaah... Ou je t'ai imaginé faire ça ... Oooh Sherlock ..."

Le détective laissa échapper un gémissement à l'entendre dire son nom ainsi, ce qui fit gémir John de plus belle. Le médecin attrapa le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains et le ramena vers lui.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a John ... ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ... ?" Le détective commençait a douter, ce qui ne lui arrivait pourtant jamais !

"Mais non, gros beta .. Je veux juste tenir plus longtemps ... !" Fit il en esquissant un sourire avant d'embrasser a nouveau son amant. "Laisse moi maintenant m'occuper de toi ... !"

Rassuré, Sherlock se laissa faire, John l'amena alors a s'allonger sous lui, après lui avoir rapidement retiré ses vêtements. Nu l'un face a l'autre, les yeux noirs de désirs, ils commencèrent a se mouver, faisant se frotter leur bassins l'un contre l'autre, et laissant échapper des cris de plaisir chaque fois que leur sexes entraient en contact. John se suréleva un peu et, alors que Sherlock grimaçait sous cet éloignement, glissa sa mains sur le sexe de son ami. Le détective ne put retenir un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit ce contact nouveau pour lui. Le médecin sourit a cette vue. Il activa son mouvement en sentant son amant se durcir de plus bel.

"John ... Je .. Je vais venir .. Aaaah .. "

Mut par un élan de puissance, John décida d'arrêter tout mouvement de sa main. Il admira alors son ami, entièrement soumit a lui, les joues rouges, les yeux dans le vague, cherchant une accroche, ses mains s'agrippant au dos de son ami, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son frond. Un large sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de l'acolyte du détective.

"John .. S'il te plait .. Bouge ... Oooh s'il te plait !"

Mais John refusa de céder a ses supplices. Il enleva alors sa main du sexe tendu et rouge de Sherlock et tout en restant a califourchon sur lui, déplaça sa main sur le haut des jambes et le bas ventre de ce dernier, tout en prenant soin de ne pas toucher le membre battant du détective. Il glissa doucement sa main sur les pectoraux de Sherlock, se baissant pour rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne, puis l'esquiva au dernier moment. Sherlock saisit alors le visage de son aimé entre ses mains et colla violemment ses lèvres sur celle de John. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de ses contacts, il en voulait plus. Mais visiblement, John refusait de lui donner ce qu'il demandait avec tant d'ardeur. John se défit de l'emprise de son ami et attrapa sa veste, toujours a califourchon sur Sherlock. Ce dernier ne comprenait plus rien, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de John. Il perçut une once de sadisme. En effet, John jouissait d'une pleine maîtrise sur son ami qui d'habitude montrait sa supériorité par tout les moyens, il profitait alors de l'avoir a sa disposition, pouvant le contrôler, lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ramena alors son visage au dessus de celui de son amant et planta son regard dans le siens. Élargissant encore plus son sourire, il dévia sa trajectoire jusqu'à l'oreille de Sherlock qu'il mordilla, avant de lui susurrer:

"Maintenant, tu es tout a moi et tu ne pourras plus t'échapper ..."

Pendant ce temps, ses mains descendirent jusqu'au sexe de Sherlock, toujours aussi tendu. Il enroula alors le ruban qu'il venait d'attraper autour de la base de son ami. Il serra un petit peu le nœud et se remit a le caresser. Le détective se cambra en sentant toutes ces sensations.

"Jooooohn .. Je t'en supplie ... "

Le médecin fit descendre sa main jusqu'au derrière de son amant et inséra un doigt dans son intimité. Il attendit quelques instants que Sherlock s'habitue a cette intrusion puis fit des mouvements de vas et viens. Une fois qu'il vit le visage de son ami se décrisper, il glissa un second doigt, puis, une fois qu'il le sentit bien détendu, il se retira ce qui arracha un gémissement de contrariété a Sherlock. Alors, John approcha son sexe de l'intimité du détective, et commença a entrer. Sentant son ami se crisper, il commença a lui caresser le sexe. Une fois entièrement a l'intérieur, il se mit a faire des allers retours et a laisser échapper un gémissement chaque fois qu'il touchait la prostate de son amant, qui s'agrippait a son dos, le marquant de ses ongles.

"Sherloock .. Oh mon dieu ... Aaah ! "

Il accéléra alors ses vas et viens, puis resserra le nœud autour du sexe de son partenaire, l'empêchant de jouir pleinement.

"Oh John s'il te plait .. Laisse moi finir ... Aaaaah .. S'il te plait .. !"

Sentant alors leur orgasme arriver, John accéléra encore ses mouvements, et, lorsque le moment fatidique arriva, défit le nœud du ruban, pour qu'ils viennent ensemble. Il se laissa alors tomber d'épuisement, a coté de Sherlock. Ce dernier, encore choqué de ce qu'il venait de vivre resta la, sur le dos, par terre. Il finit par se tourner vers John, se leva, attrapa ses vêtements, les renfila, puis se dirigea vers la porte, lançant pour seule parole:

"Dépêche toi John. Et arrête de penser et de te poser toutes ces questions, ça fait baisser le QI de tout le quartier."

Voila c'est finis ! ^^

Désolée pour cette fin qui coupe court, mais j'imagine mal Sherlock vivre une vrai relation, stable, qui plus est ^^'

En espérant que vous avez aimé ;)


End file.
